Dreams With You
by L100Meganium
Summary: “I wish I could dream,” she said wistfully. “Just once.” Unconsciously, he found himself drifting closer to float beside her at a distance. “It would be interesting,” he agreed, “to dream.” LunarEclipseShipping Darkrai/Cresselia sort-of-fluffy Oneshot!


A/N: Hello all! This is the third in my randomly-inspired series of Legendary Pokémon pairing Oneshots! I've been meaning to do a LunarEclipseShipping fic for, like, EVER, and finally I wrote it. It was easier than I thought it'd be. These two have great potential for dialogue. :)

Anyway, please read and enjoy! ^_^

EDIT: Wow! I should not write things at four in the morning! XD I received such a lovely review, which was not from a registered user, unfortunately. :( Still, it was the most wonderful review I've ever received! It was pointed out to me that I completely forgot to include details of setting! O_O; XD So if you've read this already and are so bored you're reading it again, I hope you enjoy the improvements! And if you're reading this for the first time, I'm glad you saw this story after I had time to make adjustments! XD

Thank you SO MUCH, Mind Where Odd Thoughts Drift! I'm only sorry I couldn't thank you personally! You're my new hero! ^_^

* * *

Dreams With You

He was hiding in the shadows, just as he always was, when she appeared.

Her yellow head, with crescents on either side. Her delicately curving violet forelimbs. Her pointed tail, and her shining, aurora-colored arc curving over her back.

He feared her.

"Darkrai," she called out, her voice as sweet as bells.

"Leave me in peace, Cresselia," he rasped, not emerging from his hiding place in the shadows of the trees. "I have done nothing wrong."

"I am aware of that," she said in her annoyingly wise voice. He was pleased to see her looking around in apparent confusion, attempting to locate him. Her eyes drifted over the lush trees and small pond, bathed in a pale silver glow: Whether it was from moonlight or from Cresselia's faint aura Darkrai didn't know. "I did not come to fight you, Darkrai. Life on Fullmoon Isle is monotonous, and I merely seek your company," the Lunar Pokémon continued.

"Ha!" he barked. "You? Seek _my_ company? We both know that is farce!"

She turned toward a dark-green bush, as if suspecting (incorrectly) that he hid there. "Darkrai, we may be rivals, but only because it is my duty to oppose you when you are causing nightmares. When you are blameless, as you are now, I assure you I will do you no harm."

"Liar!" he spat, his voice seeming to come from all directions. "I never thought you'd sink so low as to appear on Newmoon Island, Cresselia." His voice was a quiet growl.

She sighed audibly. "I was foolish to seek your company," she murmured, folding her forelimbs delicately in the dim light. "I merely thought my..." she hesitated over the right word, "_counterpart..._ would be an interesting Pokémon to talk to."

Despite himself, Darkrai felt his defenses beginning to lower. Perhaps she _was_ simply seeking company. Living on a secluded island was very lonely, after all, with nothing but the thick forest surrounding the island to keep you company.

Still...

"After hundreds of years, Cresselia," he said weakly, "...why talk to me now?"

She was silent a moment, bowing her graceful head in thought. He might have thought her beautiful if his dislike of her hadn't been so deeply instilled in him. "I do not know, exactly," she finally said, her voice soft. "I think I was wondering... what it is like to sleep."

His thoughts froze. "Sleep?" he asked warily.

"Yes. You cannot sleep either, yes?" she asked him.

He hesitated. "...I cannot," he answered. He'd never really given it much thought, but...

"Ironic, isn't it, Darkrai? We, the two who control dreams, unable to have any ourselves." She shook her head slightly.

There was a long pause before Darkrai's form at last emerged from the shadows, rising up slowly. The shade of the trees still cast a shadow over him, making him look quite ominous. His uncovered, bright blue eye gazed at her intensely, and his tattered robe billowed slightly along with the white plume on his head, though there was no breeze.

"Ah," Cresselia said with a slight smile. "There you are."

He simply stared at her warily.

She sighed and stared at the sky, which more often than not was Moonless, but which now possessed a sliver of the shining orb. Darkrai wondered if it was because of Cresselia's presence.

"I wish I could dream," she said wistfully. "Just once."

Unconsciously, he found himself drifting closer to float beside her at a distance. "It would be interesting," he agreed, "to dream."

"Do you think it's like having a second life?" she mused. "Can you relive moments from the past? See the future? Or is it like a story that continues on?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"When you cause nightmares," she said, and he tensed up, though her tone was purely conversational. "Do you know what nightmares they see?"

"I only cause the bad energy necessary for the creation of a nightmare. I do not actually create the nightmare," he answered. "So I do not know what they see unless I enter their dreams."

"It is the same with me," she murmured thoughtfully.

They hovered silently, staring at the sliver of silver moon, not even the rustling of leaves breaking the silence.

"Perhaps," he said at last, "we are only dreaming this conversation."

She turned and smiled at him, red eyes glinting good-naturedly. "Ah, my dear Darkrai," she laughed quietly, "Here I thought you would label it a Nightmare."

They gazed at the moon side-by-side.

* * *

A/N: By the way, I don't know if Newmoon Isle always has a new moon. I just kinda made that up cuz it made sense. XD And since Cresselia's supposed to embody the Crescent moon, I thought it'd be cool if there was a crescent moon while she was there. :)

Oh, and also: If there is a Legendary Pokémon pairing you would like to see from me, please tell me about it! I love writing these. :) I would like to do a Lugia/Ho-oh, but they almost seem too...godly to mess with, you know? XD I make no sense. But anyway. Tell me your ideas, and maybe I can make it happen! ;)

Anyway, please review if you liked it! Or even if you didn't! I'm always happy to receive your comments! ^_^


End file.
